


Gone

by kisasexual



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amputation, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Death, Eventual Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Sex, Yaoi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisasexual/pseuds/kisasexual
Summary: 6 months after a deadly government experiment went wrong, zombies or as their known as "the flesh consumers" take over the world. Japan faces a serious outbreak of this and soon the whole world faces this problem, The Emerald Department had been lucky enough to have the strength to live and now they travel and fight through this deadly mess, Yet even with the gore there is still some romance in their lives.FANFIC COVER BY: yuunaai on Instagram ;v; she's my friend so you should follow her





	1. Small Camp in The Woods

The sound of crunching leaves resounded throughout the stillness of the seemingly empty forest, for it had lost any diversity it carried to the feasting of man eating creatures that wiped out 3/4 of Japan's population and now the disease was spreading to Europe and North America and soon the whole world will witness as innocent humans turn into man eating monsters that have no logic other than to catch prey.

Through the brush was a small man who seemed to be about 18 in age but was actually 30. Kisa Shouta was his name.

Kisa had been a normal working man at Marukawa where he worked in the Emerald Department making Shoujo Manga. Now however, Marukawa doesn't exist anymore. It's merely a building that houses at least 100s of those damned flesh eaters and Kisa Shouta, while he seemed like he couldn't fend for himself, had actually mastered the technique of slicing and dicing. 

He walked slowly towards the river, the forest's quietness making it easier for him to listen for any approaching moans and groans. Yet he secretly wished he could hear the birds chirp again and the slight movement of trees as a deer passed by.

Finally a sound pierced his ears, the sound of the flowing river.

He quickly ran towards the noise, preparing his sword.

Then his eyes opened wide.

{***}

Back a few miles into the forest sat a circle of tents and a little pile of logs where fire had clearly been burned. 4 men walked around, each occupying a different task in order to survive.

"Should we have really let Kisa go out alone? I could've gone" said one of the young men, Onodera Ritsu was his name.

Another taller man stood beside him, black hair and glasses glinting in the sunlight before facing his shorter counterpart.

"Onodera, I told you I'm not letting you fight those damned things, you saw what they're capable of."

"Takano-"

"No" he said sternly before going back to his task of boiling some water to burn any germs that could be harmful.

Onodera huffed angrily and turned to walk away, kicking a small stone as he did, accidentally sending the small hard rock right at Hatori's head.

"Ow" said the tall light brown haired male, rubbing the side of his head.

"H-Hatori-san! I'm so sorry!" Onodera shouted before running to him to aid him and make sure there wasn't any bleeding or anything. Hatori pushed him away slightly and assured the smaller male he was okay.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Listen it's fine..."

Onodera still couldn't help but feel guilty but before he could say anything Takano interrupted their conversation.

"Onodera stop just sitting around and do something."

Onodera groaned and shot a glare at the man.

Then he turned and muttered.

"I'll go find some berries."

Because at least if he's in the woods picking berries he'll be away from Takano.

{***}

Flesh eaters, about 20 at the very least all circled around a dead man's corpse. His corpse slightly drifting in the river as whatever guts and blood wasn't devoured started to make its way into the water. Kisa Shouta watched in horror, they can't drink this water not like this..

Then he lifted his sword, the sound it made as it was pulled from its case was enough to alert the flesh eaters that another meal was behind them.

He lifted it and slowly the flesh eaters limped mercifully towards him, the smell of their awful breath attacked Kisa's senses. Lifting his sword slowly, waiting for them to get close enough.

"AAAAAA"

{***}

Hatori sighed as he wiped some stray sweat drops off his forehead, looking down at his feet.

"Tori!"

"Chiaki..."

He muttered under his breath. Chiaki and him had been separated when this all started and Hatori didn't even know if he was alive, all he knew is that the last place he was right when this happened was back at his house and Yuu happened to be over there...

"Hatori"

"Yes?"

"Go find Onodera and stay with him, I don't trust him being alone in the forest"

Hatori sighed and rubbed his temples "Can't you?"

"I would but I'm trying to get this water safe enough to drink so we don't die from dirty water"

Hatori silently did as instructed, picking up a small handgun and pushing his way into the overgrown trees and wilderness. The sound of dead leaves cracking under his feet and snapping of limbs as he pushed away branches from his face was the only sound that he could hear.

"Onodera" he said in a slight yell but not too loud since he wanted to prevent his voice from echoing which would only lure the beasts towards the camp.

Hatori eventually heard the slight sound of plucking berries and ran to the sound, meeting with Onodera who sat in a clearly angry like mood as he picked berries, throwing them messily into a bucket.

Onodera turned when he knew someone was watching him and gasped upon seeing Hatori, although he was happy it wasn't Takano.

"W-what is it Hatori?"

"Takano sent me"

Onodera growled and turned light pink "Of course he did."

After that, quiet silence filled the air, so quiet that both males could hear the ringing in their ears.

"Now that I think about it, Mino has been gone for a while" Hatori muttered looking up at the sky "I know he went into town for antibiotics but it's been an hour, it shouldn't take that long."

"We'll wait 48 hours, if he doesn't return then we'll have to go ourselves." Onodera assured, honestly glad that Hatori had broken the quiet air since it only made him uncomfortable.

"I told him I'd go with him but he refused to let me go...I don't know what he'll do if he runs into a herd."

Onodera simply sighed and stood up, keeping his head down as he walked past Hatori knowing that he was following close behind.

{***}

"Takano~" Kisa cheered, approaching the taller man who sat crouched in front of a pot of water.

"Kisa what the fuck-"

Kisa stood holding a head of one of those creatures as if it was a jewel, smiling widely as he played with its hair that was drenched with blood.

"He was a feisty one, I thought I was gonna get bit but I guess I was lucky~"

"What's the purpose of bringing this though" Takano said pointing at the mangled head.

"Oh so I can do this."

Before Takano knew it, Kisa took a nail and hammer that they had rummaged through an empty store a couple months back and started hammering the head onto a tree, blood splattering with each hit.

"KISA-"

"Takano, this will help lead them away from us because if they smell their own kind they won't think we're here."

Takano just sighed loudly and sat down again.

"We're back" Onodera muttered, his gaze on the ground before he caught notice of Kisa's head deal.

"Kisa-"

"This will keep them away, or it'll help, just be quiet"

Onodera stared at him for a moment like a deer in the headlights before quietly pretending as if Kisa wasn't hammering dead zombie heads to trees.

Then Kisa took his bag that he had swung over his shoulder and guess what.

He had more zombie heads.

{***}

The fire crackled and the usual chirping of crickets was gone which was normal for the men now, but they sometimes wished it would come back.

Kisa sat perched high in a tree, watching for flesh eaters and any signs of Mino's return, keeping a small bag of old peanuts as he sat.

Onodera sat curled in a blanket while struggling to keep his eyes open while he stared at the fire, its warmth only lulled him to sleep even more. Eventually the melatonin took over and he closed his eyes-

Well until a pair of arms lifted him off the log he had been laying on.

"Ah!"

"Sssshhh" Takano said, holding the boy cradled in his arms as he carried him. Onodera was dark red and whisper yelled.

"Hatori is right over there!"

"So?"

"SO HE'LL SEE US DIPSHIT!"

Then a bright light penetrated through the trees and everyone faced the source of the light.

It was Mino.

"Hey!" Kisa waved, sitting in the passenger side of the car until they pulled up.

All men stared in awe at his arrival.

"Here's the antibiotics I managed to scavenge, I got some food too and some water-"

"What the hell took you so long?"

Mino went quiet for a moment and everyone stared, waiting for an answer, even Kisa.

"Men with guns."

"Guns?"

"They attacked me..."

Silence fell into place, fire crackling as everyone awaited a better thorough explanation of what Mino meant.

"They were dangerous, I saw, killing innocent women and men simply to take their things it was awful..."

"They tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, I got shot in the shoulder but I'm fine, I patched myself up"

"How did you escape them?"

"Eventually I killed them all, I didn't want to but if I didn't they'd follow me and only kill us all here."

Kisa seemed utterly shocked and quickly ran to his side.

"Let me see your shoulder."

He sighed and exposed the wound, the wound was dark red that was almost brown, clearly very swollen.

"Dammit the bullet is still in there."

Mino sighed "What can we do about it? None of us have experience in medical procedures"

"True but we have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"How deep is it?" Kisa asked, taking some gloves.

{***}

It had been a traumatic 30 minutes of poor Mino suffering as Kisa tried to use his own hands to pull out the bullet, and no one could even begin to describe the sickness in their stomach as loud screams and shrieks of pain and "Stop!" Echoed.

Kisa knew it would allure flesh eaters so he ended up taking his belt off and telling Mino to bite down tight.

Onodera ended up throwing up about 10 minutes into the procedure and Takano told him it would be best to look away and go in the tent.

Kisa thankfully stomached it very well and was able to finish the procedure without vomiting all over his "patient."

It thankfully hadn't gotten the bone but it had been buried pretty deep in tissue and now the wound was bleeding bright red, the strong smell of iron invading Kisa's nose as he quickly put some ointment on a bandage and wrapped it up thoroughly.

Mino was practically sobbing after it all which was new for everyone and kind of heartbreaking considering he usually smiles all the time.

"Don't move your arm for a while, it needs to heal." Kisa said, taking the gloves off.

Mino nodded shakily and was helped to his tent by Hatori due to shock and loss of blood.

The night went deadly silent after that.

{***}

The fire ended going out itself and Hatori felt his heart sink at the now complete silence, he stared forward and closed his eyes.

There stood Chiaki, smiling and commenting how good his cooking is, his smile...

Hatori felt his heart lighten at the very thought of that smile but then he remembered.

"What if he's dead?"

He growled under his breath and that smile kept haunting his thoughts making his vision spin and anger and sadness all collect at once making him feel as if any control he had was lost.

"Those fuckers..." He muttered.

Then he snuck out of his tent and peeked into the other's tents, they seemed to all be sleeping, so he took his bow and arrow and lantern and made his way into the deep dark woods that held those nightmares.


	2. Close Yet Torn

Yuu Yanase.

The man who walked around the house and did everything for Chiaki, cleaning and doing supply runs, trying his utmost best to ensure Chiaki could forget about the raging hell just outside the very building they were in. Yet, even with his attempts, Chiaki's aching chest wouldn't leave him alone.

"Chiaki."

Chiaki stayed quiet.

"Chiaki-"

"Yes?"

"You've been staring out the window for the past two hours, how about you eat something?" Yuu suggested as he approached the boy who sat snuggled against the window, looking below at those morbid creatures that lurked merely stories down.

"I'm too nauseous"

Yuu growled and shook his head.

Chiaki just kept staring.

Yuu didn't know what to do anymore, and that's what pissed him off the most. He loved Chiaki more than anyone in the world but Chiaki merely saw him as a friend and now he didn't even know if he saw him as that...it was heart wrenching to say the least just watching his friend slowly grow more and more frail by the passing days and he knew why.

Hatori.

"Chiaki, I can make some soup, come on you didn't eat at all yesterday you need food."

"No, Yuu"

Yuu felt anger rage inside him, feeling as the whatever anger had been sleeping had now awaken and was ready to pop it's ugly head into the picture.

"CHIAKI"

Chiaki jumped, turning shakily towards Yuu who slammed his fist into the wall leaving a dent.

"I know you miss Tori, hell, he could be dead for all I fucking know." Yuu growled, just hearing dead and Tori's name in the same sentence made the poor brunette emotional.

"But I know him enough that he wouldn't want you to starve yourself into death just because he's gone, neither would I Chiaki."

"But-"

"Chiaki, you mean the fucking world to me and if you die I'll be all alone...please...don't do this to me..."

Yuu pulled the boy into a hug and Chiaki finally let tears stream out into his shirt, holding onto him tightly and wailing like that if a new born child crying for its mother. Yuu also felt tears just from witnessing his poor friend breaking down like this.

"Yuu..."

"Chiaki..."

"Please." Chiaki sniffled "Let's search for him again, please."

"Chiaki it's a lost cause."

"No..."

Yuu sighed and lightly stroked the back of his head and they held onto another like that for what felt like years which was only merely 30 seconds.

"Alright, but first come eat something."

{***}

Chiaki was pale white, the vibrance in his eyes was drained leaving dull, dark eyes.

His ribs showed, his clothes had became two sizes too small and Yuu was certain if he weighed him on a scale he'd weigh about 90 pounds just based on his appearance.

It was depressing but Yuu didn't know what to do, Chiaki wouldn't listen to him.

He was so damn focused on finding his beloved Tori before even thinking about his own health which ticked Yuu off the most. Yuu didn't want Chiaki going out there in the first place but definitely not in the condition he was in now.

Chiaki had thankfully eaten the soup, slowly but surely he ate it which was a start.

"Chiaki I think it would be best if you went to sleep for tonight, we'll look for Tori in the morning how's that?"

Chiaki didn't respond.

Yuu turned from the sink to face him, he had literally fallen asleep right where he sat.

Yuu sighed and walked towards him, picking him up carefully as if he was a highly breakable piece of glass and gently carried him to the bed. 

Setting him down, Yuu noticed something awful.

He had a knife hidden in his pants.

{***}

Yuu watched Chiaki throughout the night and he stayed asleep thankfully, Yuu wanted to confront him about the knife but Chiaki hadn't gotten decent sleep for a while so he decided to wait until he woke up.

Yuu finally decided to sleep beside him, even though he knew damn well that Chiaki would be pissed.

Yet he needed sleep but he also needed to stay close to him.

{***}

"Mmm" Chiaki groaned, shuffling in his spot, eyes squinted closed as he squirmed life a flimsy fish that had been pulled from the water. 

Then his opened and he sat up straight, breathing fast as sweat trickled down his forehead.

He felt tears fall from his eyes before feeling around for the knife which was gone, then his face went cold, the knife was gone and Yuu was sleeping beside him...he knew.

"Fuck..." Chiaki cursed before quietly crawling out of the bed and searching for the blade, he needed it, he was going to do it now, he had to or he'd lose his mind.

Tears kept streaming out as whatever had haunted him in his sleep kept mocking him making him more and more unstable with each shaky step he took.

"Where...the...fuck..."

Then he shook his head.

"I'll just get a new one."

And he did just that, barely able to carry his body with his sticks of legs but he managed.

He turned the light on and shakily approached the drawer which held the many sharp objects, yet he would only need one to end this cruel life he was suffering in.

"CHIAKI!"

Chiaki jumped and turned just to see the last person he wanted to ever see, Yuu.

He was clearly out of breath which told him he had managed to run to him and Chiaki noticed the swelling of tears in his eyes.

"I told you we were going to look for Tori didn't I!? Why are you still trying to do this!?" Yuu shouted, making Chiaki's head throb.

"Fuck! You really piss me off you know? You don't even give a shit about me or my feelings it's all about you and Tori!" Yuu shouted, his voice cracked and tears eventually pushed past the barrier of his eyes and began leaking down his cheeks causing Chiaki's already aching chest to only ache more.

"Yuu."

All that came back was a sniffle.

"I'm sorry..."

Yuu kept looking away, covering his face with his palm as audible sounds of his sobs filled the air. Chiaki felt so damn awkward, here he'd been trying to end his pitiful excuse of what remained of his life and Yuu was here to make him regret it.

"I'm going back to bed." Chiaki muttered silently under his breath and slowly moved towards the bedroom, the sound of each footstep gliding across the floor grew less and less loud as he left Yuu's sight.

"Fuck you, Hatori."

{***}

Morning came fast and Yuu had been preparing to go on yet another trip in search of Chiaki's beloved even though he highly degraded the idea, but Chiaki was half crazy and he needed to keep his mind on something or he'd-

"Yuu, are you ready?" Chiaki asked sternly, loading his pistol and buttoning his protective vest.

Yuu sighed "Almost. We might as well go on a supply run while we're out."

Chiaki sighed and waited as Yuu packed some supplies they may need on the trip. The air sat still, heavy with tension as the two men sat in utter silence, both acknowledging the awkward silence surrounding them.

"Chiaki"

"Hm...?"

"I love you."

Chiaki stared down. Yuu had told him before, multiple times in fact yet Chiaki never faltered for his confessions because Tori would always be the one who means the most to him and while Yuu meant a lot to him he couldn't bring himself to see him that way.

"Not gonna answer again?"

"I-"

"No it's fine, I'm sure if you did reply it would just be you saying how Hatori is the one you love over me."

Chiaki sighed and just wanted to get in the car as soon as possible.

{***}

Leaving the building had been a task itself, their were still lingering walkers of people who lived here before all this hell broke loose. Chiaki had been instructed to stay as close as possible to Yuu until they reached the car yet Yuu couldn't help but still feel anxiety that something would happen.

Outside was thankfully clear, the walkers were all spread out in various areas and Yuu was glad that this would ensure better safety for Chiaki.

Yuu quietly opened the glass doors, crouching low as Chiaki stayed close behind and followed his every step, watching in horror as the walkers limped around, searching for a meal to feast on, yet to their stupidity, they seemed to not notice them sneaking their way towards the car.

Yuu quickly ran to the car when it came into sight, as he did so though, a few walkers caught notice of them and began to limp towards the 2 men. Chiaki growled and aimed his pistol.

"Chiaki no!" Yuu whisper shouted.

Chiaki gave a confused look before Yuu drug him to the car, both of them running fast, outrunning the limping bastards.

In the car, Chiaki groaned.

"Why didn't you let me kill them? I could've handled them!"

"Chiaki, gun shots attract them, if you shot then you would only draw in more."

"Then why do we need guns?"

"In case we do encounter a hoard."

Chiaki sighed and went silent, folding his arms as Yuu started the engine, the car rumbling to life. Walkers began smacking on the car making Chiaki jump but Yuu just drove, making them all fall and leaving them in the dust.

"Where are we looking first?" Chiaki asked.

"He can't be at Marukawa for sure, that place is walker paradise, even if he did manage to barricade himself safely in there, he would be trapped and eventually die from hunger or thirst."

Chiaki gulped, feeling the blood drain from his face as he wondered where else he could be.

"Let's just scavenge the area, he could be somewhere within this area hiding somewhere."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly Yuu came to a halting stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is from my Wattpad of course, I just moved it over to here but I actually haven't got the 3rd chapter started yet so I will definitely get started on it ;v; I'm going to be out of school in two weeks so hopefully I'll have more time to get my fanfic written quicker :))


	3. Blood, Sweat and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ijuuin and Shizuku barely escaped the governor who has been killing innocent women, men and children simply to take away their items for pure leisure, now Ijuuin and Shizuku have to live on what little they have left after the whole ordeal and tragedy strikes Yuu and Chiaki on there search for a certain someone...

The car screeched to a stop as Chiaki felt his body being pulled towards the windshield at an alarming speed causing the boy to scream loudly as he wondered if this was his fate, however, he felt the seat belt stop and he opened his eyes. The car now completely still as Yuu stared out the window in awe.

 

"Yuu...?" Chiaki asked through gasps as he tried to regain his breath.

 

Chiaki looked out and could see what seemed a herd of the walkers, all of them limping and moaning as they now approached the still car.

 

"Dammit...there's no way I can get past them..." Yuu muttered.

 

Chiaki knew he was trying to hide his fear but his eyes couldn't hide anything. Chiaki could only stare in shock as the entire windshield was blinded to where no sunlight could enter as the herd smacked and hit at the glass, growling with hungry eyes.

 

Yuu suddenly started backwards and turned the wheel so they could turn around.

Chiaki squeaked at the sudden feeling of the car speeding into motion.

"I'll go another way." Yuu said, quickly pulling the car into reverse.

The car was soon turned the opposite direction and Yuu practically slammed on the gas pedal as the wheels squealed as they started into motion again. Chiaki sighed in relief and wiped some sweat from his forehead, leaning against the seat as he took a deep breathe, trying to regain his cool that had been lost during that whole ordeal.

 

Yuu just stared forward as they drove past the buildings and lingering walkers.

 

Chiaki looked down at his lap.

 

"So where will we look first exactly?"

 

"We'll scavenge some apartments, we'll get supplies and look for him, I'll try to look for any apartments that seem isolated because if they're like Marukawa it'll only be a lost cause."

 

Chiaki smiled and nodded "Thank you, Yuu, this really means a lot that you're looking for him..."

Yuu's eyes averted towards him but it was only for a second before he turned back to the road and sighed in annoyance.

"Oh well you see I'm doing it because some crazy mangaka tried to kill himself because he can't handle not having his boyfriend by his side."

 

Chiaki gulped and turned to look out the window.

"I'm sorry..."

"Pssh whatever, I guess I know that feeling because if it happened to you I'd probably end up the same way."

Chiaki felt his chest tighten.

"But at least when you do find Tori you'll finally get to have your love returned, that's where I can't relate." Yuu said, his face in a look of annoyance and sadness.

"Yuu I'm sorry...I just don't feel the same when I'm with you, Tori just has a special place in my heart..."

"Why him though...? He's always so indifferent and acts like a total emotionless bastard but he's better than me?" Yuu asked, still as indifferent as ever when he spoke but Chiaki could sense the sadness within him.

 

"Yuu I-"

 

"Nevermind, I shouldn't be saying shit like this, were in the middle of an apocalypse for christ sake..." Yuu said, shaking his head.

 

Chiaki sighed and looked out the window again. 'I'm sorry Yuu'

 

{***}

The sound of breaking glass rang in Ijuuin's ears, making him face his bedridden partner, Shizuku.

The man began to shake uncontrollably as yells and shouts filled the room before Ijuuin threw a hand over his mouth to quiet him but he continued to shake and gasp as tears filled his eyes.

"I could've killed him!" Shizuku yelled, his breathing rapid and his body completely jittery. Ijuuin kept the hand pressed over his mouth.

"Quiet, you'll draw in walkers."

"He could've died! I could've killed him!" Shizuku continued, his voice muffled but still audible.

"You've told me 1000 times, Shizuku." Ijuuin said, quickly turning around before placing a wet towel over the sweating man's head. Shizuku just closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth.

"At least you weren't bitten though."

"He should have died..."

Ijuuin just sighed and walked off, his footsteps making the wooden floors below him creak and whine. The room was hot but too bad for them, the air conditioner didn't work and it was surely about 90 degrees outside which left the building feeling unpleasantly muggy.

Ijuuin returned with some gloves as he picked up the shards of glass from the beer bottle that had held the liquor Shizuku had tried to use to drown out the pain. "I'm just glad that Misaki didn't join him, supposedly he's at the Usami household."

"Huh!?"

"Ah I'm just trying to change the subject."

"We just barely survived and you're concerned about Misaki...?"

"I guess so..." Ijuuin said, his eyes staying on the glass.

"I saw Misaki on a supply run, he was with Akihiko, he talked to me and told me he was safe with him back at Usami's family residence...Misaki described it as being a safe haven and they are supposedly holding others but I couldn't ask him of the exact location because Akihiko cut our conversation short."

"What the hell...? You could've went with him! You said Misaki is at a safe haven right? Then we could've easily went with them!"

"Shizuku, I'm sorry to say but Akihiko hates me, he wouldn't allow me to come if his own life depended on it and I'm trying to give up on Misaki anyway."

"This isn't about romance anymore! This isn't about grudges this isn't about anything! If we had gone then we wouldn't of almost lost our fucking lives to him."

"You know that's not my decision."

"Whatever..." Shizuku growled as he turned on his side, facing away from Ijuuin.

"Just go to bed Shizuku, your wounds need to heal, there's no use brooding over the past."

"It might be easier if I could sleep knowing that asshole was dead but he's not...he's still on the street probably killing innocent people as we talk..."

Ijuuin looked away and finished collecting the glass shards, standing upwards and turning towards the doorway.

"Stay here, I'm going on a supply run, I'll try to find some alcohol for your wounds, I'll keep the door locked."

Silence filled the air after those words and Shizuku heard as the footsteps of his partner grew in distance before the door was shut and locked.

{***}

The air was heavy with humidity which made the environment perfect for the mosquitoes which all buzzed around Ijuuin. The usual sound of cars passing and background chatter was replaced with a few crows cawing and some moaning from distances away.

Maybe he'd go to some subdivisions since a majority of walkers crowded in areas such as hotels and apartments, subdivisions were most likely the safest areas.

Unfortunately the man didn't have a car due to it being destroyed back when he was under...his rule which made him an easy target, but luckily for Ijuuin, he'd grown skilled in putting walkers down.

Ijuuin remembered that man very clearly, he knew every little detail of him in precise view. That man...he didn't go by his name, in fact, he never even mentioned his name to anyone which Ijuuin suspected was to hide his identity. All he ever allowed anyone to call him was "The Governer."

He and Shizuku had been taken under his wing during the winter, they had been living like animals in the forest when The Governor had found them and taken them in. He ran a small little city, a small city that used to be an average little town that had resided on the outskirts of the big city that held small cafes and apartments, the place was even protected by walls which were actually just a stack of large tires and some trucks. The place from within was absolutely beautiful and appeared as if walkers hadn't taken over the world, however, Ijuuin and Shizuku found out this beauty was a tactic to lure innocent refugees in and kill them, stealing whatever items they brought with them.

Then one day when they found out the truth, it almost cost their lives.

They barely survived but after taking down a handful of his men, Shizuku had lead the way out of that hellhole.

But there was a price to pay for their survival which cost Shizuku getting severe injuries.

Then he came across a small abandoned subdivision that sat lonely, hopefully containing items for Shizuku's wounds.

{***}

Yuu had been unsuccessful in finding any trace of Hatori. Even the apartments that had sat the most isolated resulted in nothing, but he knew if he gave up that Chiaki would never forgive him.

"Chiaki, I've heard some refugees have hid out in some houses, maybe we should check some subdivisions?" Yuu suggested before hearing small sobs beside him.

Chiaki sat in a ball, staring out the window as tears leaked down his cheeks, his eyes now a bright puffy red as he cried heavily at the loss of his lover.

"Chiaki-"

"He's dead."

Yuu raised an eyebrow. Chiaki had so much faith that he survived but now he had lost all that hope which was honestly very confusing.

"Let's just...get some supplies now..." Chiaki muttered.

"Chiaki he could be alive-"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, hitting Yuu in the shoulder causing him to accidentally send the car swerving due to the fact he didn't expect it.

The car went flying into a ditch, eventually being pushed on its back as the force pulled the car's body upside down. Then smoke came from the hood.

{***}

His vision was blurry as he opened his eyes, groaning as he began to become conscious of the pain in his rib area and the feeling of absolute burning in his leg.

He tried to move but he began to realize where he was and what happened.

He sat upside down in the car that laid in the ditch.

"Yuu...?" He turned his head to see him. His forehead was bleeding and he was still in a sleeping state. Chiaki screamed and undid his seatbelt before turning to help his friend.

"Yuu! Yuu!" He yelled with no response.

Did he have brain injuries...?

The thought made his eyes swell with tears as his pleas for him to wake up became more urgent and forceful.

Eventually he heard a cough.

"Yuu..?"

His eyes opened and he turned to face Chiaki, his golden orbs seemed lifeless as he stared up into Chiaki's gaze.

Chiaki felt himself begin to sob as he quickly ripped a piece from his shirt, using his knife to cut the fabric before placing it on Yuu's bleeding head. "This...this is my fault..." Chiaki said as he covered his mouth, looking down on Yuu with utter shock.

Then Yuu closed his eyes again.

{***}

They had to get out.

Chiaki knew that as he watched the feet of at least ten walkers limping around the car, fully aware of their presences within. And Yuu's head was thankfully starting to decrease bleeding, however, he could barely stay conscious for more than 5 minutes.

Chiaki could feel himself slowly turning more and more insane with each passing second, unable to handle the thought of the dozens of monsters outside and his friend on the verge of dying. But if he died maybe he'd see Hatori on the other side...

Tears welled in his eyes and he quietly leaned against Yuu, sobbing in his arms as the reality of what the world was hit him hard.

Then Yuu's eyes opened again.

"Chiaki...we'll get out of here..." He said, straining just to get those words out as he tried to plaster a smile on his face and assure Chiaki wouldn't worry but it was hard not to worry, hell, it was hard to stay sane.

Chiaki just sobbed harder.

{***}

Ijuuin walked along the empty street, trash and signs hanging everywhere making the place look scary in a sense which it was scary, especially knowing the innocent residents of this area were now probably man eating monsters.

A few walkers laid dead on the ground telling Ijuuin that possibly a few people have been here, probably looking for supplies like him, he just hoped there was enough for him.

He quickly went inside the first house, aiming his knife as he entered the empty building. Empty cans and dead rodents littered the floor making the place reek, and with no air conditioning, the house was an oven which only made the rotting smell more sickening.

He looked around quickly, checking cabinets and drawers, he found some aspirin and Tylenol but now he just wanted alcohol and bandages.

He quietly made his way up the stairs, hearing the squeaking of the hardwood beneath him with each step before he reached the top floor, still aiming his knife in case a walker decided to be sneaky on him. The doors were closed and he opened the first one, revealing a bathroom but something worse as well.

The bathtub was full of blood, although no body was present which confused Ijuuin but he tried to ignore it but the stench made him gag. Flies and rodents all surrounded the pool of crimson which only made the sight worse.

He coughed and covered his nose before opening the cabinet, finding some alcohol, bandages and towels, taking all of them and stuffing them into his backpack. A few mice came out but he didn't seem to care as much and decided to get the hell out of there.

"Maybe I should check some other rooms while I'm here."

He told himself before continuing down the hall and opening a few other doors, well until a voice stopped him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Ijuuin turned in fright facing the voice of what seemed to be a young girl and he was right, just at the end of the hallway stood a girl who seemed about 10 or 11 in age pointing a gun at him, her dirty blonde hair tied messily in a ponytail and her golden eyes gleaming with suspicion.

'Wait' Ijuuin thought.

"...You're Kirishima's daughter, Hiyo right?"

{***}

Minutes passed like hours as Chiaki continued to care for Yuu, fanning him with his hand to help keep him cool and watching over him carefully. The walkers outside had grown in numbers and Chiaki listened as they smacked and moaned against the car, fully aware of the two men inside .

Chiaki's anxiety was almost unbearable as he listened to the ever growing sound of smacking and moaning while his best friend laid beside him who laid unconscious, Chiaki would've thought about giving up but how could he? This was his fault, he had been so concerned about Tori he didn't even have the sense that his actions would lead to this.

Just thinking about it over and over again made Chiaki want to cry.

"I've always been an idiot..." Chiaki mumbled as memories flooded his mind, drowning him in depressing nostalgia.

He remembered Tori always yelling at him to reach the deadline, he remembered how he always took advantage of Tori's kindness, how he called him names...

Tears poured from his eyes as the memories became too much. The lump in his throat grew as tears began to fall from his cheeks, it was so painful remembering those memories because now he'd never be able to experience them ever again because Tori was gone and everything was gone, nothing mattered yet he still had something he continued to live for he just didn't know what that small little light was-

Suddenly a loud gunshot resounded from just outside the car making Chiaki jump and cling onto Yuu.

The shot was then followed by a series of shots, Chiaki could see bullet shells landing everywhere even though he couldn't see exactly what was going on beyond the inside the car.

Was he going to die? Was this it?

Then the shots ceased, making the air fall silent again as Chiaki's ears rang, still clinging tightly to Yuu.

Suddenly two pairs of feet could be seen from outside the window and the sound of talking could be heard. While the closed windows made it unable to hear the exact words being said, Chiaki could manage to here the pitch of their voices which notified him that it was 2 men.

Then one of the men bent down and looked inside the window making Chiaki freeze and stare back in horror, but the man simply gave a crooked smile and informed the other man.

The door was opened then and the men looked inside.

"Come with us, we're here to save you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SO MUCH AAAA I've been busy with school and I have really bad sleep issues so things have been weighing me down a lot lately, hopefully this chapter is somewhat decent because I think it sucks ;~;


	4. The Usami Household

A few miles away from the big city sat the Usami residence where the outbreak seemed nonexistent, resided the Usami family and some others who were taken in during the outbreak. One of them being Akihiko's lover, Misaki.

As of now, Misaki sat crouched as he washed his shoes with the hose. His hands now a disgusting crimson from where the shoes had been used to bash a walker's head in, hell, if these weren't his favorite shoes he probably would have disposed of them completely.

Mizuki and Kaoruko sat just a few inches away on the porch where they talked about whatever as if a zombie apocalypse wasn't going on just outside the gates of the residence. Of course they were bickering as usual, Mizuki trying to play cool while Kaoruko went on about how obnoxious he was. I guess even with an outbreak they still don't know when to stop their antics.

Then a car pulled into the driveway, it was Nowaki.

Nowaki and Hiroki had managed to find a way here, Misaki learned that Hiroki had known Usagi as a child and basically came here as a last resort to find shelter and they did, they even brought Professor Miyagi with them but Misaki was told just to call him Miyagi now. 

Miyagi had been distressed from the moment he came here, constantly standing by the gates and sometimes refusing to eat dinner. Misaki had overheard Hiroki saying that it was because he missed his lover, supposedly named Shinobu. Misaki had noticed him trying to go out at night, most likely to go on search parties for this "Shinobu."

"Ah Misaki, tell Tanaka-san that I got the medicine for Hiro-san."

Misaki raised a brow.

"What's wrong with him?" Misaki questioned.

"I don't know, I think he came down with a flu of some kind." Nowaki said solemnly "Tanaka said it's pretty bad, he needs medicine." the tall man said before sprinting towards the building, the sound of his sneakers smacking against the rock as he ran.

"Mr Kamijou sick huh..." Misaki said before shaking his head and going back to washing the shoes.

"Oi Misaki." Mizuki said suddenly, holding his handy dandy bow and arrow that he somehow had this whole time. "Yes?" he replied.

"Tell Akihiko-niisan that I'm going to go guard the entrance for a while, I might as well since Kaoruko is being a loud little-"

Suddenly a shoe smacked across Mizuki's face causing him to fall backwards onto the gravel below. Misaki just turned towards Kaoruko who had thrown her slipper at him, her face contorted into a face of that of a pouty child. Misaki gulped knowing that meant she was PISSED.

"Shut up! You're the one who acts like you know everything about me but you don't, you aren't going to win my heart over with your smelly attitude towards Misaki!" she yelled. Mizuki growled before wiping some saliva that had smeared on his face from the shoe off his cheek and glaring up at her.

"Whatever ugly, I don't love you." he yelled before standing up and wiping himself off, Misaki just ran to his side and offered to pick up his bow. But Mizuki shoved him away and sent an icy glare at him before picking it up himself and turning to walk off while Kaoruko walked down from the porch to retrieve her shoe.

"Kaoruko I think you went too far..." Misaki stated shyly, keeping his gaze on Mizuki.

"Oh whatever, he's the annoying one here, thinking he knows everything and not even taking a woman's feelings seriously, I'd be ashamed to ever call him a gentleman." she said, crouching and sliding her shoe back on.

"Does...Does Mizuki like you...?" Misaki asked, obviously now aware that Mizuki probably did have something special for her as Misaki noticed his countless flirting with her.

"Hell yeah he does! He won't admit it but I know him more than I know about myself!" She stammered.

"A-ah I see"

"Huh whatever, Hiroki is sick isn't he?" She asked, now completely changing the topic.

"Yeah."

"Hm, well let me tend to him, I'm actually pretty well known in helping sick people." She stated proudly before walking back indoors and Misaki followed, leaving the still blood stained shoes out in the warm heat of the afternoon sun.

{***}

Kisa whistled to himself as he walked in the forest with 2 walkers beside him, however, these walkers were tied and their jaws and arms had been severed from their body leaving them completely harmless. Now they were simply 2 decoys that could be used to keep away other walkers.

Everyone followed close behind, each holding backpacks and equipment that had been used for their little campsite that was now abandoned. They had to keep moving, they knew it. For residing in one area too long was a death sentence since walkers eventually would scavenge the place.

"Where we going now?" Takano asked in his usual stoic tone.

"Depends on how much sunlight we have left, but by the looks of it I think we have enough time to at least get out of this damned woods."

Onodera seemed almost completely knocked out as if he was living on 2 hours of sleep, he walked slowly and his eyes kept opening and closing with a few loud yawns in between.

"Oh Ricchan you didn't sleep good I see" Kisa pointed out making the younger male jump in surprise that he had been called out. Takano faced him and Onodera felt a sick feeling in his gut as those brown orbs landed on him, waiting for Takano to scold him as always. Even though they weren't at the office Takano hadn't changed one bit, he was still bossy as ever.

"Sorry it's just after throwing up yesterday I didn't sleep well...I'm sorry if I'm dragging you guys down."

Everyone stared at him before Takano suddenly approached and lifted him up onto his shoulders, giving him a piggyback ride.

"T-Takano-San...!" 

"I'll carry you, sleep head" he said in a near mutter making Onodera's already cherry read face turn a shade darker.

"HEY"

A loud chuckle resounded from Kisa as he watched the two. Then he softly shoved Mino while still chuckling and saying "What good pals they are!"

'Pals...'

Sometimes Onodera wishes they were just pals.

{***}

"...You're Kirishima's daughter, Hiyo right?"

Silence filled the empty air between them making a feeling of utter awkwardness set in as Hiyo blushed at someone knowing her identity. Ijuuin just stared, waiting for the young girl's next move.

"You work with papa, right?" She asked, slowly dropping her gun to the side so it was leaned against her hip.

"Yes, you may not know me but I'm actually a famous mangaka, Ijuuin Kyo, my manga I'm known for is the The Kan. Your father works with me, and he's a really good man." Ijuuin said, his words rushed as he tried to convince her to trust him some more.

"Oh...!" She said, her eyes lighting up before she lowered the gun onto the ground and then bowed down before him.

"I'm so sorry for doing what I did! I really thought you were here to kill me!"

"Of course not, I mean no harm." He said "Also, if I may ask, why are you here alone? Is your papa on a supply run?"

She sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm here alone."

"Alone...?" Ijuuin asked, utterly breath taken that this young girl was living all by herself in an abandoned home with who knows what.

"Where's your dad then...?"

"We got separated..." She said quietly, averting her eyes "Papa, Yokozawa and I were on a supply run and we ran into some mean looking men and they threatened to kill us. They say we would have to give up our belongings or they would kill us but papa refused and...they ended up picking me up and...."

Her voice cut off as she seemed to be lost in another realm, staring at the wooden floors below before Ijuuin snapped his fingers.

"Hiyo?"

"They took me! They captured me and hurt me! But I ended up escaping them, I actually stole this gun from one of them." She said pointing to the gun.

"Now I'm here, they're probably looking for me. They're probably looking for papa and Yokozawa too..."

Ijuuin could only stare at her as tears welled in her eyes.

"I just hope they don't find papa and kill them...I'd rather die instead..." She said as she sniffled, wiping away some stray tears before Ijuuin picked her up.

"I'll take you in, don't worry, I'm actually good at defending myself and I'm sure I could definitely defend you! I'm also living with another man named Shizuku. He seems a little cold at first but he's actually really nice, I'm sure he'd love some extra company."

A large smile painted across her young face before she hugged onto Ijuuin as if he was her lifeline.

"Thank you so much! You really are a nice man!"

"Now let's get out of here."

{***}

"You're here to save us...?"

"Of course." One of the men said before catching a glimpse of the sleeping male beside of Chiaki.

"Is he injured?"

"Oh yes he is! Please help, we've been here for who knows how long and he's in need of medical attention. I think the blood stopped coming out but I think he may have...brain damage..."

Both men faced another with a look of concern and turned back to the two males. Chiaki who was holding onto Yuu tightly.

"Well were actually part of a small little town. We have doctors, nurses, medicines and you name it. I'm sure whatever you're friend is dealing with them we can fix it."

"Small town...?"

"Yes. This town is untouched, we have walls of course to keep out walkers but not a single walker has entered the town!"

Chiaki's heart sped up in happiness, feeling hope as he knew that whatever these men were offering sounded a lot better than whatever hell they had been trapped in.

"Please take us in then...please help him and if it's alright...can we live with you guys? Please we've been living in an apartment for months now and it's nearly infested. Please this is a golden opportunity for us." Chiaki pleaded, practically sobbing for mercy.

"Of course! That's exactly why we came to pick you guys up, we love taking in new guests."

Chiaki smiled and quickly crawled out of the car, trying to drag Yuu with him with the help of the men.

'I wonder if Hatori is there'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter is terrible as fuck but I've been having writer's block but I really wanted to get it out so here you go. Hopefully the next chapter won't be a total disaster like this one ('・∀・｀) I actually was going to write more but my writer's block was being a lil shit and wouldn't let me so I'm really sorry for that. Like I said I hope the next chapter will be worth it. Anyways, I'm just glad I finished this one! Please enjoy!


	5. Separation

Shinobu couldn't eat.

He missed Miyagi way too much and that feeling of "what if" had consumed the boy's mind making his insides squirm in anxiety. Not even the smell of his sister's fresh curry could bring him to eat, and at the rate he was at, he would be underweight in no time.

"Shinobu I don't know why you're so down, were in a safe place away from the city and you're still worried?"

Shinobu just sighed and laid his head down, scooting the plate of food away. Just the smell was enough to make him want to gag, he guessed that was from the constant anxiety tearing at him. Of course though, his sister being the way she was wouldn't let her food go to waste.

"You better eat your food or I'm going to have to tickle you again."

Shinobu groaned and glanced up at her, sending a glare her way before placing his head back down.

"Tickle me and I'll fuck you up." He groaned.

She growled.

"I've noticed you've been like this since you've been away from Miyagi. What's with him that has you so into him?"

Shinobu turned red.

There was no way he could tell his sister about their relationship. Miyagi was her ex husband not to mention the age gap and the fact they were both men, and there was his father. The Dean.

Shinobu's father was a strict man and expected both his children to marry off to the opposite genders and produce offspring like any other couple. Of course now with the apocalypse his father wasn't too concerned with their love lives but that wouldn't change the fact that his father would freak out knowing his son was in a relationship with his oldest daughter's ex husband. Shinobu knew that not only would he get in trouble but Miyagi as well.

"Shinobu answer me."

"We're just close that's all."

She looked away and put her right hand on her chin, rubbing it a bit with a look of deep thought.

"Close."

{***}

Hiroki laid in bed, ice pack on his head and a bowl of unfinished soup beside him on the little table by the bed. Kaoruko was tending to him, trying to do her best to at least get the fever down since it was pretty high.

"Nowaki, you have medicine that helps with fevers?" Asked Kaoruko, not taking her eyes off the groaning man who was quite distressed.

"Ah yes." He replied, quickly fishing around in his bag looking for the medicine. Eventually with an "ah" he presented the medicine to her. She took it and nodded, before quickly reading the label for how much to give him.

"Kaoruko, I got the bowl like you asked." Misaki said, shyly entering the room, still a bit imitated of Kamijou.

"Ah thank you." She said "just set it on the table, it's only needed if he feels nauseous."

Suddenly a hoarse cough filled the room and Hiroki gripped at his throat, a look of pain etched on his features.

"I'll see if we have any cough drops, Misaki watch him for a bit."

Misaki jumped a bit.

Me watching Kamijou-sensei?

{***}

While Kaoruko had been searching for cough drops she had passed Miyagi who was roaming the empty halls, staring at the paintings on the wall with a look of emptiness in his eyes. The light in his eyes was gone and he seemed absolutely drained of energy.

She had briefly asked him if he was okay and he replied with a soft "yes" and she went on her way, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he wasn't okay. In fact, he was anything but okay. He was falling further and further into depression knowing his lover wasn't with him and possibly dead and one of those creatures now, just the thought made him sick to his guts.

Of course, he knew Shinobu was probably safe with his family but at this point that was only an assumption. The outbreak was worse than anyone could imagine and with Shinobu's kind of mindset he could easily get himself into a situation where he wouldn't get out alive. Shinobu was much more reckless and Miyagi knew that he was probably missing him just as much, hell, knowing him he might as well throw himself into a hoard of walkers just to get to him.

"Miyagi!"

He could hear the sound of Shinobu's yells for him ring in his ears again making his stomach twist as the memories came back like a smack in the face.

It all had began at Miyagi's apartment. The apocalypse was beginning and warnings had been telling everyone to leave the city since that's where the most walkers were and that's exactly what Shinobu and Miyagi were planning to do until Risako had arrived. She had came to get Shinobu of course, from her father's orders. Of course she agreed to take Miyagi with her but that's when things turned sour.

The virus had invaded people in the apartment which meant walkers had been in the apartment. Hoards of them actually.

Shinobu and Risako had almost been bitten until Miyagi got in front of them both to protect them, but what happened was Miyagi had gotten thrown to the ground and while Shinobu had tried to push through the walkers to get to him, Risako stopped him.

"We don't have time, Shinobu! By the looks of it he's probably been bitten already!"

Miyagi had tried to speak, tell them he wasn't but with the walkers all attempting to bite him he was left unable to get the words out.

"No, Miyagi!"

Through the walkers he had seen Shinobu being dragged away by his sister while the blonde boy tried his upmost best to break from her grasp.

After that Miyagi snapped out of it.

He hadn't been bitten but it was really all a miracle. If it hadn't been for the rescue team inside the apartment that came to his rescue he honestly wouldn't of made it.

He sighed before turning back towards his room and shutting the door and locking it behind him. 

Turning to his bed, a bag sat and within that bag held all that he really cared about at the moment.

He unzipped it and pulled out a bottle of Tequila.

{***}

Hiyo and Ijuuin had been going back to where Shizuku was. Hiyo walked beside Ijuuin, holding her old gun and keeping watch for any approaching walkers. Ijuuin seemed more concerned about any of those men. They could easily be wondering the streets, ready to kill both of them in the bat of an eye. However, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and the only sounds were the cicadas singing their melody and the sounds of their footsteps against the ground.

Suddenly the sound of a loud gunshot rang far off in the distance and both Ijuuin and Hiyo jumped.

"What was that?" She asked.

Ijuuin just took her hand and began to run, ignoring her constant questions of what was going on.

It could've just been someone shooting a walker but it also could of been those men. Either way, both situations were dangerous.

They needed to get back to Shizuku now.

{***}

The Emerald men stood in utter horror as they came out of the wooded area. They had came across a graveyard, and by graveyard, there was rows after rows of cars that all had been ditched or contained unfortunate souls who had died in this "car accident"

It seemed to be a highway leading out of the city since when the apocalypse first began the news had highly encouraged everyone to escape the city. It seemed though that with the immense amount of people leaving, something had happened to cause all this.

"How...?" Onodera asked, in a near whisper.

"We better be careful. You know what happens, those people in the cars could turn in any second and there's so many of them that we can't really kill them all." Kisa warned.

"Where the hell should we go now?" Hatori asked.

"By the looks of it I don't know if we'll have enough time to reach a neighborhood or somewhere where we can stay today. We'll probably have to camp around here."

"We can't camp here! We're near the city and surely they're spreading aren't they? We'll die out here!" Onodera yelled.

"I'm sorry but if we keep going too far it'll get dark before we know it and eventually we'll all be screwed." Kisa said "We can sleep in the cars. Forget about the tents, at least if we're in the cars they won't be able to get inside."

"Maybe so but we can still get trapped inside." Hatori said.

"How about we all take turns guarding throughout the night? If we see a herd or something we can alert everyone else and get down. Besides, if they can't see us they won't do anything." Kisa said.

"But-"

"I guess it's our best shot then." Takano said.

Onodera saw everyone nod while he stared in shock. Kisa may have been pretty smart but this idea sounded absolutely crazy. If a herd came how would he have enough time to warn everyone without the walkers overseeing? There was many more questions with no answers but soon Takano nudged him forward.

"While we're here though, we should all at least look around for supplies. Surely everyone exiting the city must of brought supplies with them."

Then the scavenge for supplies began.

{***}

Chiaki rode in the back of the car. Yuu had eventually woken up but his eyelids hung lazily open and he seemed like he was unable to speak. He just stared forward, out the window.

Chiaki gave a slight smile and patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're awake, Yuu."

He didn't reply though. Nor did he move a single inch. He only stared out the window, watching as they passed the trees and scenery of the outside world beyond the car window. His face utterly expressionless making him seem as if he was merely a doll.

"These men rescued us, don't worry, we're gonna be okay from now on."

Yuu once again didn't move, only stared forward.

Chiaki tilted his head, wondering what his issue was but decided not to say anything.

"Maybe when we get there...Hatori will be there."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AO3 fic and I hope you all like it <3 I originally wrote this fanfiction on my Wattpad but I'm thinking about using AO3 as my platform for my fanfics from now on. This fanfic is on my Wattpad too but I ended up wanting to put it on here because I really like this site <333 This chapter sucks but ugh I hope it's tolerable (´・∀・｀)


End file.
